Captain's Log Warrior's Loss
by Ordoshivtya
Summary: Experimental Short Story. The Klingon Empire has to deal with a dissident movement. From the perspective of Captain Picard's Logs.


Captain's Log: Warrior's Loss

"Computer, access Enterprise Log database concerning the Klingon Dissident Incident"  
>"There are 345 logs made during the Klingon Dissident Incident"<br>"How many logs made by Captain Jean-Luc Picard during the Dissident Incident?"  
>"Eight Captain's Logs, Three Personal"<br>"Display all Captains' Logs during the Dissident Incident"

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56851.8**

Chancellor Martok has been assassinated disrupting the long peace the Klingon Empire had enjoyed since the conclusion of the Dominion War. While the death of a leader by the hands of a usurper is not condemned on Qo'noS, Martok death as a result of unknown circumstances have left a vacuum of power within the growing instability plaguing the Klingon Empire. Worf as sworn brother of Martok has taken up temporary leadership of the Klingon Government and has requested Starfleet assist in the investigation of this high profile murder. As the situation on Qo'noS continues to grow more complicated, the death of the Chancellor seems to bring voice to many minority groups previous unheard of in Klingon politics. Several Dissident organizations and governors have begun to openly challenge the conservative nature and warrior-dominant society of the Klingon Empire demanding more equal standing and rights. Worf seeing the growing problem at hand has begun to reform several institutions as a means to placate many of the dissident movements, with much resistance from the High Council and the majority of Klingon leaders. Hopefully as our investigation begins we may shed some light upon the death of Martok and the origins of the disability of the Klingon Empire. Due to the dishonorable nature of his death I doubt that this matter is purely an internal one.

**End Log**

**Captain's log  
>Stardate <strong>**56853.7**

As our investigation continues, we have learned of the increasing tension between the Dissidents and the conservative Majority. Worf as leader of the Klingon Empire has called for Starfleet to mediate negotiations between the vocal minority leaders and the High Council. As the Klingon Defense Force beings to mobilize in order to deal with the unrest I am unsure of how the Federation can continue to take a neutral standpoint. The continued mystery behind Martok's death only serves to further inflame the High Council in their moves against the dissidents, as well as brazen the dissidents to continue against the growing suppression the Klingon Government has placed upon the their people. The Situation has grown so tense that I am forced to call back to Starfleet command to request a diplomatic envoy be sent from the Federation council to Qo'noS in order to properly represent Federation interest. Worf has requested Emperor Kahless take up the moral leadership in an attempt to alleviate the situation. Worf sees the possibility here for true change in Klingon society. While I tend to agree, the growing concern is who was behind the murder of Chancellor Martok, and what was the purpose?

**End Log**

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56854.8**

The Klingon extreme dissident group, the Klingon Teaching Association claims responsibility for the murder of Martok, citing his promotion of the warrior class above all else justifies his death. This along with the continued growth of the dissident movement ignited the tense situation growing in the High Council Chambers and on the Streets of Qo'noS. Evidence gathered by the Enterprise on the death of Martok, shows that he was poisoned by a man loosely affiliated with the Dissident movement. The poison used was a rare form of hemlock only available in the Federation, nearly untraceable. This revelation has sent the High Council into a frenzy calling for the Federation to discover how this poison managed to get to Qo'noS, let along be used to poison the leader of the Klingon Empire. With the Dissident movement now growing into an open rebellion on the Klingon home world, Worf has called an emergency meeting of the High Council and placed loyal KDF officers in position to prevent open warfare. Starfleet Command has requested that the Enterprise remain at full alert during our continued stay at Qo'noS. As continuing updates appear, I am fearful that relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire may further deteriorate.

**End Log**

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56855.1**

Worf has brought in Emperor Kahless to broker peace between the Conservative Majority and the largely growing Dissident movement. It is my hope that a strong central figure in Klingon society can bridge the gap between the Conservative Warrior majority and the growing Dissidents. Teachers, Lawyers, Philosophers and Artists have come together to form the Dissident league that is firmly dealing with the Religious, Political and military leaders that control the High Council. While there are still many extreme dissident groups that continue to call for violence of revolution on the Klingon home world, the creation got the Dissident League has hopes of reaching a peaceful resolution in the growing tense climate. The growth of the dissident movement on other Klingon worlds has met with relative success. Reports indicate that several Klingon Colonies have already been overthrown and the Dissident movement has replaced the colonial governments. These relatively success have furthered stressed the situation throughout the Empire. Starfleet Command has sent the USS Titan to escort Federation representatives to Qo'noS; hopefully the added external pressure will aid Worf in keeping the peace between the factions.

**End Log**

**Captain's Log Supplemental  
>Stardate <strong>**56855.2**

Emperor Kahless has been attacked by the Klingon Teacher's Association breaking the peace on Qo'noS. Open riots have sparked all over the planet. Conservative elements of the High Council have taken control and KDF forces are being deployed across the Empire as means of destroying the dissident movement. Worf has been removed from his position of interim-Chancellor and tension has increased between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. All Federation citizens have been expelled from the Empire; Captain Riker will oversee the evacuation of Federation citizens throughout the Empire. The Enterprise will remain in orbit of Qo'noS in order to continue to oversee Federation interests. Worf while no longer in charge of the Empire remains the voice of reason and moderation on the High Council. However with growing tensions between the Dissident movement and the Ruling Conservative majority, I fear the peace will soon break and war is coming.

**End Log**

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56856.3**

As I feared, due to the open revolt amongst several colonies within the Empire the High Council has ordered the deaths of all members of the Dissident movement. KDF warriors have raided schools, universities and other institutions wiping out organizers, volunteers and families. Many dissident members have fled on board the Enterprise. The Klingon Fleet has continued to wipe out Dissident occupied colonies and worlds, killing all the inhabitants as an example to other dissidents. Remnants of the Dissident League have fled the Empire, scattering across the quadrant, with a growing number of diaspora communities appearing on Earth, Vulcan, Argos III and several other worlds. The leaders that were aboard the Enterprise have requested Asylum. As the KDF continued mobilizations across the Empire have managed to weaken the Dissident movement. However several colonies have managed to repel KDF advances and establish themselves as separate entities. However as the KDF continues to mobilize, the chances of their survival is slim. The majority of the warrior class has sided with the High Council, and as I have feared the grand majority of the Dissident forces outside of Qo'noS have been wiped out along with their families and several civilian populations.

**End Log**

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56856.8**

The Klingon High Council has demanded the release of the dissident leaders currently residing on the Enterprise. The Federation Envoy has arrived bringing word of a call for intervention amongst the Civilian population. On the Federation Council, the Human, Telerite and Bolian representatives have pushed forward a vote to send a Starfleet task force into Klingon Space to aid the Dissident movement escape from the Klingon Empire. While popular support for this measure is growing, the representatives of Vulcan and Andoria have vetoes the movement stating that it violates the Prime Directive. The Federation Envoy continues to negotiate with Worf and the rest of the High Council. Worf has managed to keep the High Council from directly attacking the Enterprise for the Dissident leaders, but the KDF have placed seven Negh'var class Battle cruisers around us. Starfleet as sent a taskforce of six starships to the Federation-Klingon Border, I have called a meeting of the senior staff and Worf to weigh our options. As relations between the Klingon Empire and the Federation worsen I fear the other great powers might take the opportunity to change the balance of power. Increased Romulan and Orion activity has been seen along the Klingon border make it imperative that we resolve the issues between the Dissidents and the High Council. I await orders from Starfleet on what to do with the refugees that we already have abroad.

**End Log**

**Captain's Log  
>Stardate <strong>**56857.2**

Starfleet has ordered the refugees be returned to Qo'noS and be judged by the High Council for treason. As the Dissident movement is eradicated one star system at a time by the KDF the stability of the Empire grows ever more certain. Extremist elements have been wiped out through orbital bombardment; however the civilian losses number in the billions. The few communities of Dissidents that have left the Empire now are organizing within the Federation calling for the entire quadrant to recognize the problems within the Empire. Worf this time unwilling to receive discommendation has given his support, and the new moderate faction he represents behind the High Council. Moderates and Conservatives have both denounced the Dissident Movement, and have begun to repair the damage done in the name of reconciliation. Despite orders, I will not hand over the Dissident leaders to their deaths, and have set course for Argos III, where the new Dissident Klingon Colony has been formed. Not willing to start a war with the Federation, Worf has ordered the Fleet surrounding the Enterprise to leave, however the High Council has filed a diplomatic Protest against us, straining ties between the Empire and the Federation. I leave now with my conscious clear, but worried between for the future relations of the Federation and Klingon Empire.

**End Log.**

"Computer, access Official Klingon records. List estimated number of civilian causalities from the Dissident Incident?"  
>"Official Klingon records state no civilian causalities"<br>"Federation records?"  
>"Federation records hold over 3 billion civilians' causalities."<br>"Computer how many of the 3 billion civilian causalities counted in the Federation records are directly connected to the Dissident movement?"  
>"Federation records indicate that only 1 million of the recorded 3 billion civilian causalities have direct connection to the Klingon Dissident Movement"<br>"How many are indirectly connected?"  
>"Federation records hold only 910 million recorded civilian causalities were indirectly connected to the Dissident Movement"<br>"So many dead! Did we do enough?"  
>"That is not a valid question"<p> 


End file.
